


At the End of the Day

by steverogerstrash (theyvegotthisspellonme)



Series: Resist the Snooze [4]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Meet-Cute, Modern Bucky Barnes, Modern Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 13:12:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17704898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theyvegotthisspellonme/pseuds/steverogerstrash
Summary: “I hope he makes fun of you when he finds out you don’t actually have a dog.” Natasha laughs.Bucky shrugs. “Worth it.”





	At the End of the Day

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: modern era
> 
> title from End of the Day by One Direction

Steve hates technology, ostensibly. Realistically, he realizes that he would probably not have a job if technology didn’t exist. Or he maybe wouldn’t be alive, but. Steve hates that he’s so attached to technology. Which is why he’s making an effort to go to the park, with his dog. To meet people. Or spend time outside. Or something. 

And this is where he meets James Barnes.

James Barnes is possibly the most beautiful man that Steve had ever seen. He walks through the same part of the park that Steve does, sometimes with a dog but usually not. They’ve spoken a few times, enough that Steve knows enough about him to have looked him up on Facebook, but not enough that Steve feels confident in asking him out.

“Do it anyway.” Sam had shrugged when Steve brought it up.

“What if he’s a murderer?”

“The likelihood of him actually being a murderer is real low, man.”

“What if he doesn’t like men?” Steve can practically hear Sam roll his eyes. Sam just hangs up. He texts Steve a few minutes later:  _ only one way to find out _

Steve texts him back:  _ that’s just not true _ . But he’s out here anyway, no dog, hoping that Bucky will come by.

He does. Steve almost immediately panics. James Barnes can tell.

“Steve? Are you okay? You look a little… off balance.”

“Yeah, I’m fine. A little nervous.” He admits. James raises an eyebrow.

“About what?”

“Asking you if you wanna get coffee sometime.” The words come out rushed. Steve half hopes that James didn’t hear any of it.

“Wait, really?” James asks. Steve nods, embarrassed. He won’t look James in the face. “Hey.” Steve looks up.

“I was gonna ask you the same thing.” James admits, pulling a hand through his hair.

“Guess it’s meant to be, then.”

“Guess so.” James laughs. “Do you want to go now?”

“I’d love that.”

They walk to the nearest coffee shop, a little place that Steve’s never actually heard of, side by side. Conversation is easy and, beyond that, James makes Steve feel  _ safe _ . It’s a nice feeling. Before they leave, Steve gives James his phone number and they make plans to get dinner later that week.

“Oh, and Steve,” James adds as they walk out the door, “call me Bucky. All my friends do.”

“Is that what we are? Friends?” Steve asks, teasing. 

“Well, I’d like to be a little more than that.” Bucky admits, cheeks pink. Steve grins at him.

“Me too.” With that, he leans up on his toes and kisses Bucky. Bucky kisses him back, briefly, then pulls away.

“I really gotta get goin’. But I’ll call you.”

“Not if I call you first.”

 

When Steve tells Sam the story later, Sam laughs at him. Steve sighs, but it is ridiculous. 

~~

When Bucky tells his friends, Natasha rolls her eyes. Clint is happy for him, but also mildly concerned that he’ll lose the free dog walking service. Bucky just rolls his eyes. He’s too damn attached to that dog to stop now, although Steve will probably laugh at him. 

“I hope he makes fun of you when he finds out you don’t actually have a dog.” Natasha laughs.

Bucky shrugs. “Worth it.”

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on [tumblr](https://steve-rogers-trash.tumblr.com)


End file.
